With the growth of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. The multimedia service can include at least one of a voice call service, a message service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service and a music play service.
The electronic device can provide a user with multimedia data corresponding to a quality of service desired by the user. For example, the electronic device can obtain high-resolution image data on a subject through a camera module. The electronic device can process the high-resolution image data through an image signal processor (ISP), to display the image data on a display.